The present invention relates to a vehicle power transmission device.
A vehicle power transmission device including a continuously variable transmission unit, a differential mechanism (differential gear) and the like, are structured so as to be able to supply by gravity a lubricating oil scooped up by a differential ring gear (final driven gear), which rotates together with wheels to a predetermined element to be lubricated, has been known in related art (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-183714).
In this vehicle power transmission device, when the lubricating oil in a inner bottom of a case is scooped up by the differential ring gear along an inner wall surface of the case, the scooped up lubricating oil is guided into a gap between a topmost wall part of an upper wall of the case and a topmost gear by a plurality of gears rotating with the differential ring gear. In this gap, the lubricating oil is biased by the rotating topmost gear and guided by a downward tilted part of the mountain-shaped wall into an oil receiver. Accordingly, although an oil pump cannot be operated when a vehicle is towed, this vehicle power transmission device mounted on the vehicle enables a relatively large amount of lubricating oil to be reliably guided to the oil receiver by the gears rotating with the wheels and by gravity, whereby an element to be lubricated can be lubricated.